Sans Limites
by keira974
Summary: Et si des esprits mystérieux venaient à s'emparer des femmes de nos héros... Et si ces esprits désiraient prendre le contrôle de l'univers... Et si... Elles n'avaient plus aucune limites... Gros problèmes en perspectives.chapitre 3 en ligne
1. Contamination

Bulma se leva brutalement de sa chaise et fit face à son interlocuteur. Elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait certainement par la suite. Les poings serrés, elle tenta vainement de garder son calme. Oh si elle en avait eu les moyens, elle l'aurait giflée volontiers.

« Comme si j'allais capitulé si facilement… Je n'ai qu'à appeler Vegeta et… »

Bulma se tut en voyant se dessiner un sourire sournois sur le visage cette étrange femme. Un sourire qui glaça le sang à la jeune scientifique. Et si ce que cette femme disait était vrai? Elle tenta de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Mais, il lui fut impossible de bouger. Elle était comme figée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Je te l'ai dis, Bulma. Je veux diriger l'univers… Je veux que chaque guerrier de l'univers deviennent mes esclaves. Je veux que Vegeta, le grand Vegeta, soit mon roi… Et je te veux toi pour accueillir mon âme… »

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. Elle tenta de hurler le nom du Prince, ce dernier étant juste à côté, avec le jeune Trunk. Ils s'entraînaient… Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'esprit de cette mystérieuse femme s'approcha alors lentement du corps de la jeune scientifique. Une lumière éblouissante éclaira alors toute la pièce.

Vegeta, qui s'entraînait avec le jeune Trunk,, ans la salle de gravité, fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange se passait sous ce toit. Son fils fut très vite du même avis. Bulma avait des ennuis. Ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et filèrent aussi vite que possible dans le labo de celle-ci. Elle était étendue par terre, plus surprenant encore, toute la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Trunk se précipita aux côtés de sa mère et tenta de la réveiller. Quant à son père, il était immobile observant chaque recoins de cet espace. Aucun signe d'effraction, aucun signe d'une présence quelconque… Il soupira. Elle avait du encore piquer une crise de nerfs sur ce projet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mener à bien…

Bulma ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle silencieusement avant de se redresser. Elle était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici? Elle aperçut alors la silhouette de Vegeta. Il attendait, adossé contre la porte de la chambre fermée à double tour. Elle lui sourit et se leva paisiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'allais justement te poser la question… »

Il la fixait silencieusement. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en soucier, bien trop intéressée par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle finit par se retourner et dévisager Vegeta en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura de ses bras le cou puissant du guerrier. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en fut presque étonné. Gentiment, il la repoussa., son comportement était vraiment étrange… Elle avait du se cogner un peu trop fort durant la chute…

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Ben rien… »

Bulma finit par s'écarter pour retourner s'admirer devant le miroir. Elle ouvrit ensuite les placard à la recherche d'une jolie robe à se mettre.. Il n'y avait rien à son goût. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle irait faire les magasins… Elle se tourna ensuite vers Vegeta, qui semblait de plus en plus intrigué par son comportement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dise quelque chose…

« Je t'assure, mon chéri, je vais très bien! »

Il haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, c'était sûrement la fatigue qui la faisait agir ainsi. De toute manière, elle avait toujours eu un comportement vraiment étrange, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour rien. Pourtant, au fond de lui quelque chose le dérangeait.

Bulma, toujours face au miroir, finit par sourire sournoisement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle femme devait avoir un nouveau look…

« Je me sens tellement bien dans ce nouveau corps… Et je dois dire que je suis vraiment jolie.. Je n'aurais jamais rêver mieux pour une telle réincarnation. Le véritable travail va commencer… Je dois contaminer les autres filles… Puis nous nous chargeront ensemble des guerriers. Ils seront vraiment facile à manipuler… Ils ont tellement en confiance en leur femme.. Ils ne verront rien venir. »

C18 s'observa un long moment. Elle sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement jolie… Elle se tourna alors vers Bulma, qui l'observait silencieusement.

« Merci… Je me sens vraiment mieux ainsi…

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je t'avais promis un corps de rêve, tu l'as eu… Maintenant occupons nous des deux autres…

- Elles doivent être impatientes de revenir à elles.

- Et moi je suis plus impatiente encore de régner sur cet univers! »

Elles sourirent. C18 passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis elles se mirent en route. ChiChi fut la prochaine. Elle fut cependant plus difficile à avoir. Heureusement ni Sangoku ni ses fils n'avaient été présents.

« Je ne suis pas si mal… Mais cette coupe de cheveux.. J'ai horreur des chignons! »

Elle lâcha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Il y avait tellement de choses à changer… Cette femme qu'elle avait posséder était loin d'être sexy dans cette robe… C'était à changer. Bulma leur promirent une séance shopping, mais il fallait d'abord qu'elles soient toute rassemblées.

Videl entra à ce moment là. ChiChi l'avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant, ça lui avait parut très urgents. Bulma l'invita à s'asseoir avec insistance à ses côtés, en tapotant sur la chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle obéis, vraiment pas très rassurée par leur comportement. C18 posa ses mains sur les épaules à la jeune fille. Elle approcha son visage du sien, en souriant.

« Tu es parfaite…

- Comment? Balbutia l'adolescente.

-Chut, n'ai pas peur… murmura Bulma. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la soit disant Bulma pour contaminer Videl, de l'esprit de la quatrième Amazone de l'espace. Elles se fixèrent toutes les quatre en souriant. Puis, elles regardèrent toute Bulma.

« Que doit-on faire maintenant? Demanda C18.

- Nous allons d'abord nous amuser un peu… Contaminée les terriennes les plus susceptibles de pouvoir nous servir. Nous contamineront ensuite les hommes suffisamment puissants pour former notre armée. Ensuite.. Et seulement ensuite, nous nous chargeront des Saiyens et de leurs amis. »


	2. Plan dévoilé

Bulma n'avait pas tardé à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle voulait bien profiter de ce nouveau corps qu'elle avait prit en otage, ainsi que de cet esprit incroyablement intelligent. Finalement, elle n'avait pas à regretter son choix. D'ailleurs aucune de ses disciples n'avait regretté les corps qu'elle leur avait choisis. La puissance de C18 et de Videl avait tout de suite plu, et la force de caractère de ChiChi avait été apprécié de toutes. Ça leur rappelait l'époque où elles avaient encore un corps, juste avant qu'on ne décide d'enfermer leurs esprits dans cet horrible cristal noir… Juste avant que leur peuple, leur propre peuple, ne décident d'en finir avec cette quête de l'univers… Elles étaient si belles, intelligentes… Elles auraient pu devenir les maîtresses de l'univers. Grâce à leur pouvoirs de persuasion et de contamination, elles auraient pu être extrêmement puissantes. Manipuler les guerriers les plus puissants des planètes avoisinantes, ça avait été tellement simple. Elles n'avaient pas hésiter à abandonner leurs corps…

Bulma serra les poings et frappa son bureau. Elle se vengerait. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir manipuler les guerriers les plus puissants que l'univers ait jamais connu.. Les Saiyens.

A l'époque déjà, elles avaient essayer de manipuler le Roi Vegeta. Se fut un échec. Elle prirent possession des femmes Saiyens, pensant n'avoir aucune difficulté à prendre possession du Roi de ce peuple. Elles furent vulgairement repousser, les Saiyens étaient loin d'être attaché à leurs femmes. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésiter à les exterminer. Mais là, elle le sentait c'était différent. Ils les aimaient…

Tout sera différent. Bulma sourit et se leva lentement. Elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours, puis elle se télé transporta dans sa chambre. Elle avait une importante discussion à avoir… Elle sentait son otage s'épuiser à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Elle fit alors face au miroir, ses yeux prirent une légère couleur fluorescente. La véritable Bulma prit alors la place de son reflet. Elle fut surprise, mais sauta sur l'occasion et appela, en vain, Vegeta, en hurlant autant qu'elle le put.

« Ne cherche pas... Personne ne t'entend à part moi. Alors cesse de brailler. »

Notre Bulma se tut immédiatement. Elle sera les poings et les dents. C'était rageant de se trouver dans cette situation. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, la voir…

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous? Finit-elle par demander.

- Oh quelle idiote je fais.. Je ne me suis pas présentée… Je m'appelle Terra, je fais partie des amazones de l'espace… Peuple d'esprits rebelles. Mes disciples et moi-même sommes revenu sur cette Terre pour conquérir bien plus que cette vulgaire planète… »

Terra se tut un moment. Elle avait un sourire sournois. Bulma en eut des frissons d'effroi. Elle connaissait la suite, elle allait lui dire qu'elle voulait conquérir l'Univers: juste une question, pourquoi? Et comment? Elles n'étaient pas assez puissante pour devenir maîtresse d'une telle étendue.

« Vous ne pourrez pas! Vegeta et Sangoku vous en empêcheront!

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Bulma. A ton avis, pourquoi vous ai-je choisis vous, plutôt qu'une autre? »

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit immédiatement. C'était tellement évident. Pourquoi les avait-elles choisis? Mais parce qu'elles vivaient avec de valeureux guerriers… Les plus puissants… Il suffirait de les contaminer pour qu'ils épousent leurs causes et qu'enfin, les amazones deviendraient les maîtresses de l'Univers. C'était évident.

« Oh, tu as enfin compris! Et puis, j'ai une petite préférence pour le peuple Saiyen… C'est personnel. Le Roi Vegeta n'a pas hésiter à exterminer ses femmes pour nous empêcher de poursuivre notre contamination… Parce qu'il avait eu son hériter, il n'a pas hésiter une seconde… Mais ça va changer! Je vais obtenir la puissance des Saiyens, eux, sont différents… Sangoku et Vegeta ne pourront pas vous tuer… »

Terra se mit à rire, un rire qui aurait casser les oreilles de bien des gens.. Un rire strident, aigu… Elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre. Alors, c'était la fin, cette fois? C'était pour de bon? Elle baissa la tête résignée. Pourtant, cette horrible Amazone poursuivit.

« Mais rassure-toi… Pour que mon plan puisse être mené à bien… Je dois d'abord contaminer les terriens les plus dignes de me servir. Les plus puissants… Je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour que ton mari et les autres Saiyens aient le plus de difficultés. Je ne rêve pas. Je sais qu'ils vont se douter rapidement de quelque chose. Surtout ton mari… Il est très méfiant. Mais ce n'est pas grave.. Disons que ça va être un jeu… »

Bulma soupira. Vegeta était certes méfiant, mais en attendant ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir sur ses deux oreilles… Lorsqu'elle quittera ce corps, il entendrait parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps! Il n'avait même pas reconnu ses baisers et ceux de cette… hideuse amazone. Cette dernière poursuivit son petit discourt, mais notre scientifique ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ou du moins, elle n'écouta plus jusqu'au moment où elle lui révéla le « clou du spectacle ».

« Bulma, je crois avoir omis de préciser quelque chose… Il te reste 72 heures, avant que ton âme ne s'éteigne à jamais… Après, ton corps m'appartiendra totalement.»

Choc terrible pour Bulma. 72 heures… Ça aurait pu paraître long… Si elle avait été optimiste, elle aurait dis, que c'était amplement suffisant pour que ses amis découvrent enfin la supercherie… Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Ces amazones jouaient très bien leur rôle.

Vegeta quitta la salle d'entraînement. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Bulma. Il avait l'habitude de la retrouver là bas, il la regardait pendant quelque temps avant de s'en aller, et elle le rejoindrait un peu plus tard sous la douche. Il fut surpris, ce jour là, de ne pas l'y trouver. Ces temps-ci, elle avait vraiment un comportement bizarre. Elle ne s'intéressait même plus à son fils, ni à son travail. Il haussa les épaules, il était de nature trop méfiante, il n'y pouvait rien, mais il avait bien l'intention de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Connaissant sa femme, elle avait encore dû voir une ride imaginaire se dessiner autour de ses yeux et avait décider de paraître plus jeune de 10 ans… Il secoua la tête. LA dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de fumer parce qu'une étude avait préciser que ça favorisait le vieillissement. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait l'entendre parler… Sa conversation d'ailleurs, lui semblait quelque peu étrange. La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Terra sursauta et se retourna précipitamment

« Tu parles toute seule maintenant?

- Je réfléchissais à voix haute! Se rattrapa-t-elle. »

Vegeta arqua un sourcil. Il ne la croyait pas. C'était étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il doutait d'elle, de sa sincérité. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et la dévisagea.

« Et tu réfléchissais à quoi?

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

- Depuis quand ça ne m'intéresse pas?

- Tu es bien curieux… »

Elle était exaspérée par ces questions, mais aussi un peu inquiète. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Vegeta ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Il était la clé de son plan. Peut-être devra-t-elle accélérer le processus… Elle rageait intérieurement. Son otage devait la prendre pour une idiote. Elle qui avait maintenu que personne ne se rendrait compte de la supercherie pour le moment…

Le prince Saiyen la regarda légèrement intrigué par son comportement. Il haussa les épaules et s'empara rapidement de quelques vêtements, avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Terra jeta un dernier regard à son reflet… Elle replaça ses cheveux, mit une deuxième couche de rouge à lèvres, avant de filer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Arborant une position sexy, elle proposa à Vegeta de le rejoindre… Il la dévisagea, mais accepta sans discuter. Seule question qu lui trottait dans la tête: depuis quand elle lui demandait son avis?

Krilin trouvait le comportement de sa femme vraiment très étrange. Elle avait totalement abandonné leur fille, préférant s'admirer dans le miroir plutôt que de jouer avec elle. Était-ce encore ces lubies de femme? Elle lui reprochait souvent de ne jamais s'occuper de leur fille, de ne pas faire ci, de ne pas faire ça… Il soupira. C'est bon, il savait ce qu'elle avait, c'était évident… Elle avait tellement changer depuis quelques jours… Et il était fautif, elle aimait tellement qu'on lui rappel qu'elle était jolie. Un joli bouquet de fleur, un peu de parfum et il s'approcha de sa femme, toujours scotcher à son miroir.

« Ma chérie… Tiens c'est pour toi… »

Krilin se mit à rire bêtement, se grattant la tête en rougissant. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre. Il se racla la gorge, prit un air de séducteur.

« Tu es magnifique… »

C'était bon signe, d'après Krilin, elle avait daigné le regarder. Il se frotta les mains, un petit bisous, deux ou trois « je t'aime » et le tour était jouer, elle ne le bouderait plus.

« Je sais. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de prendre gentiment le bouquet. Krilin sautait intérieurement de joie. Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile. Bon, elle n'avait pas eu la réponse tant espérée mais bon… Il n'allait pas trop en demander à sa jolie femme. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer… Il sursauta en sentant C18 le prendre par le col de la chemise et le soulever.

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est un piège! »

La jeune femme le lâcha brutalement, un peu gênée. Si elle avait su que son otage avait un tel contrôle sur son corps… Elle s'excusa auprès de Krilin et fonça rapidement dans la salle de bain. Après s'être assurée que personne ne viendrait la déranger elle fit face au miroir.

« Arrête tes sottises, tu aurais pu me faire repéré…

- C'était le but!

- Tu l'auras chercher…Je vais devoir contaminer ton cher mari plutôt que prévu.

- Essaye, je te le ferais payer… Qui es-tu d'abord?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… Mais sache juste mon nom: Vitanie. »


	3. Le commencemant de la fin

**Chapitre 3**

Sangoten était assis sur le lit de ses parents, attendant patiemment le réveil de sa maman. Sangoku était partis très tôt s'entraîner et le petit garçon se sentait bien seul. Depuis que Sangohan était à l'école, il n'avait plus personne avec qui jouer. Et puis, il doit l'avouer, personne ne lui avait donner à manger depuis qu'il s'était réveiller et il commençait un peu à avoir faim. Il s'approcha du visage de sa mère, le regardant de très prêt. Lentement, il souleva une paupière puis un autre… ChiChi se redressa brutalement, envoyant son fils s'écraser contre mur. Elle sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant. Le petit garçon se releva et épousseta son pyjama, avant de se gratter la tête hébété. Il finit par éclater de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa maman l'avait surpris.  
ChiChi prit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler du rôle qu'elle devait jouer. Elle soupira et baillant bruyamment. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir lever si tôt… Elle aurait choisis un autre corps. Elle jeta un œil sur Sangoten. Il lui avoua avoir très faim. Décidément, elle ne supportera jamais ce gamin. Il ne pensait qu'à manger et dormir… Comme son père d'ailleurs. Ils étaient insupportables.

Après avoir prit le temps nécessaire pour se faire une petite beauté, elle se mit aux fourneaux. Heureusement, son otage était doué pour la cuisine, sinon, elle ne s'en serait jamais sortis. Sangoten impatient, tenta d'attraper un morceau de pain, en prime, il reçut un violent coup de cuillère sur la main. Les larmes aux yeux, il renifla.

« Ma maman, elle m'aurait jamais fais ça.. Je vais tout le dire! »

ChiChi fixa alors le petit garçon, l'assassinant presque du regard. Il avait donc remarqué la supercherie… Comment? Elle secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de questions. Elle s'approcha lentement du petit garçon. Sangoten fit une grimace, effrayé. Il recula lentement, pas très rassuré, là, il avait fait une gaffe… Les yeux de l'amazone devinrent alors fluorescents.  
Sangoku entra dans la cuisine. La bonne odeur de nourriture l'ayant attiré jusque chez lui. Il renifla un bon coup.

« Hummm…Ça sent bon! »

ChiChi posa les plats un à un, devant Sangoku, avec un petit sourire. Elle avoua à Sangoku qu'elle avait eu envie de lui faire plaisir, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, tous les deux.

« Sangoten n'est pas là?  
- Il est partit se promener très tôt ce matin. »

Sangoten traversa les nuages à toute allure, au loin, il aperçut Yamcha… Il sourit et fonça sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel intrigué par cette puissance qui s'approchait. Il sourit en apercevant le jeune fils à son ami Sangoku.

Sangohan était épuisé. Videl n'avait pas cessé de l'étonné depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement. Elle était bien plus rapide et posait ses coups avec beaucoup plus de précision. C'était étonnant comme elle avait évolué en si peu de temps. D'ailleurs, il devait bien l'avoué, il avait un peu de mal à la suivre. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change comme ça? Non seulement sa force s'était développé d'un coup, mais elle avait un comportement vraiment étrange. D'ailleurs, elle n'étais pas la seule à agir ainsi. Sa mère s'était transformée depuis quelque temps.  
Videl s'arrêta net. Terra,Vitanie et Mélia, dixit ChiChi, l'appelaient, elle entendait leur appel et ça semblait urgent. Elle fixa alors Sangohan et prit un air un peu gênée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne et les ébouriffa légèrement. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune guerrier et s'en alla presque aussitôt.  
Bras ballant, il la regarda disparaître à travers les nuages. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Il secoua la tête, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour reprendre enfin son souffle. Vegeta avait raison, il s'était ramollis depuis quelque temps…

Le prince Saiyen s'entraînait dans la salle de gravité, avec Trunk.. Il était ravis et surpris des progrès que son fils avait fais en un an. Bientôt l'élève dépasserait le maître qui sait… C'était plutôt rassurant d'ailleurs. Au moins, même lorsqu'il s'éteindra, quelque un veillera encore sur cette planète chère à son cœur. Vegeta s'apprêta à donner un violent coup de pied à son fils, qui avait baisser involontairement sa garde, lorsque Sangoku apparut juste à ce moment là grâce au déplacement instantané. Le guerrier reçut le coup à la place du jeune garçon. Ne s'y attendant pas, il ne put contrer le coup et s'écrasa à l'autre bout de la pièce, la tête enfoncée dans le mur. Le Prince secoua la tête exaspéré pendant que Trunk, mort de rire, se roulait par terre.

« Tu ne peux pas frapper à la porte comme tout le monde? »

Sangoku se releva en frottant activement sa tête, il avait une énorme bosse. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu gêné. Il avoua ne pas y avoir penser sur le coup. Un petit rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince Saiyen, cet homme était décidément stupide et, malheureusement, incorrigible… Il secoua la tête exaspéré.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie. »

Sangoku perdit alors son sourire et prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Il prit une grande inspiration. En effet, ce qu'il avait dire était d'une importance capitale. Trunk s'approcha alors des deux hommes, se tenant tout de même un peu à l'écart, derrière son père.

« L'heure est grave… ChiChi est partie précipitamment tout à l'heure… Et je meurt de faim! »

Vegeta et son fils tombèrent à la renverse. Ils s'étaient attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Décidément, cet homme ne changera jamais. Son estomac le guidera toujours à travers sa bêtise, c'était navrant. Trunk préféra s'éloigné un peu des deux hommes, pour entreprendre une série de pompes en équilibre sur un doigt, comme le faisait souvent son père.

« Sangoku, Vegeta.. Vous m'entendez? »

Les deux guerriers levèrent la tête. Ils reconnaissaient parfaitement cette voix. Sangoku, heureux, salua Kaïo. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui… Depuis la mort de Bou en fait… Trunk se redressa pour regarder de partout, se demandant à qui appartenait cette voix?

« Écoutez-moi attentivement…. La planète Terre est en danger. »

Les quatre amazones de l'espace jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à leur reflet.  
Melia passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, elle admira un moment ses yeux souligné d'un trait de crayon noir. Elle était plutôt satisfaite, elle ressemblait enfin à quelque chose comme ça. Et cette robe rouge,la mettais vraiment en valeur. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son otage cachait cette poitrine de rêve. Heureusement, elle avait prit son corps en main. Après s'être assuré que son pendentif au cristal noir était toujours accroché à son cou, elle se tourne alors vers Vitanie.  
Cette dernière arrangea une dernière fois sa robe bleue clair au motifs chinois noirs. Décolleté plongeant, gigantesque fente sur le côté qui laissait apercevoir sa jambe droite… Elle se retrouvait enfin, avec cette tenue. Son otage avait un corps qu'il fallait montrer à tout prix. Elle ajusta son pendentif au cristal noir de manière à ce qu'il soit bien centré, posé sur sa poitrine.   
Terra, vêtue d'une robe noire quasiment transparente au décolleté en V ajusta son maquillage et sa coupe de cheveux. Elle était parfaite ainsi. Son otage avait des goûts merveilleux en c qui concerne les vêtements.  
Les trois amazones se tournèrent toutes vers leur amie, Réhane, dixit Videl. Habillée d'un débardeur au décolleté très avantageux noir, un short extrêmement court blanc et des chaussures noires à talon aiguilles, elle était sublime. Elles avaient mis du temps avant de trouver la tenue adéquat qui irait à la jeune fille. Fin prête à conquérir l'Univers, elles se mirent à sourire.

« Ça est les filles… Notre avènement est proche…  
- Le petit Sangoten a déjà commencer la contamination, à l'autre bout de la Terre…  
- Bien… »

Terra se tourna alors vers Vitanie. C'était l'heure. Elle allait pouvoir contaminé Krilin. D'un geste de la tête, Vitanie disparut.  
La contamination à grande échelle allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Vitanie apparut devant Krilin qui jouait avec Marron. Assise sur son dos, elle avait soumis son père à faire le cheval. Le jeune papa galopait dans toute la maison, imitant à la perfection l'animal à quatre pattes. Krilin aperçut sa femme bien trop tard, il tenta de freiner mais il plongea lamentablement la tête la première sur le fessier sa la jeune femme. Il fit descendre sa fille de son dos et regarda sa femme, un peu gêné. Il avait le visage tout aplatit il y avait pas à dire, sa femme avait la peau dure…  
C18 faisait vraiment une tête bizarre, ce qui étonné légèrement le jeune guerrier. Son regard se porta alors sur la tenue vestimentaire de sa femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi… Elle était belle mais un peu trop… Enfin… Il n'avait qu'un mot en tête pour définir sa beauté: WOW. Sa mâchoire touchait littéralement le sol. Mais très vite il reprit un air plus sérieux. La jeune cyborg s'approcha lentement lui, ses yeux avaient prit une étrange teinte. Il sursauta en voyant le corps tout entier de sa femme devenir fluorescent. Lorsqu'elle fut seulement à quelques millimètres à pine du guerrier, elle tenta alors une première contamination. En l'espace de quelques secondes, toute la pièce fut envahit par une lumière aveuglante. Marron se mit à pleurer, mais très vite, elle se calma.  
Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Vitanie soupira. Krilin avait filé. Elle secoua la tête, avant d'apparaître juste en face de lui, il était sur la plage, en position de combat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait été moins stupide qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Où es ma femme? »

Question idiote d'après l'amazone. Elle passa sa main dans ses jolies cheveux blonds, avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palet.

« Mais je suis C18... Tu ne me reconnais pas? »

Elle fonça alors sur Krilin en lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin, faisant des ricochets dans le sable. Il se releva en frottant sa joue. Il était dépasser par les évènements. Il avait tant de questions en tête. Il se demandait même si celle qu'il aimait n'avait pas changer de camp. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Je vais te dire un petit secret… l'âme de ta femme est emprisonnée dans son propre corps… Et elle est en train de mourir progressivement. Il doit lui rester… 18heures avant qu'elle ne soit asphyxiée par mon esprit à moi. Elle a essayé de te prévenir… Mais tu ne l'as pas écoutée. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il repensa alors à cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle lui avait hurler que c'était un piège. Alors c'était C18 qui essayait de le contacter… Il sera les poings et fixa son adversaire, celle qui avait voler l'apparence de sa femme. Il baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas la frapper… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Si ce que cette femme disait était vrai, C18 était encore dans ce corps, donc s'il se battait contre elle, il lui ferait mal…  
Profitant de l'hésitation de son ennemi, Vitanie tenta une seconde fois de contaminer Krilin. Son corpulent lumineux. Le guerrier fut aveugler par cette lumière, Il sentit alors les lèvres de C18 se posées sur les siennes. Un étrange sensation envahit alors tout son corps, comme si quelque chose pénétrait dans son corps t venait polluer son âme.  
Krilin rouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard n'avait plus aucun éclat. Elle finit par sourire sournoisement lorsque le guerrier posa un genou à terre pour se prosterner devant elle.

« Je suis à tes ordres. »


End file.
